lost and found remastered
by ryuma
Summary: Ranma's not having a good day. updated chapter 4 and added chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma or O.M.G. I would like to give all the credit to their respective authors.

This story may sound like the same old same old, but I hope I can pull it off better than anyone else.

Ok, it starts after the failed wedding and some time in ½ and can be fit any a few months after Marller is released and back bugging Urd.

**On with the story**

Ranma was sitting on the roof of the dojo. He was trying to get away from all the fighting and yelling.

{Man, it's so hard to get a breath of air ever since the wedding disaster three months ago.}

Ranma sighs, " I wish tomorrow is better."

Up in heaven the all knowing and all seeing Kami-sama sneezes.

( O.o this going to be good.)

**The next day**

Ranma and Akane are walking home, since the wedding they have only said a few words and been barely civil.

"Man I'm glad there is only one more day of school for the year." Ranma says in a happy tone.

Akane not liking what Ranma says. "Why? So you can go flirt with those sluts's and be a pervert like normal?"

Ranma looks down at the water in the channel{. MAN AND TODAY WAS GOING SO GOOD. HAPPIE HAS TAKEN THE OLD MAN AND MR. TENDO OUT ON A TRIANING TRIP, AKANE WAS BEING NICE UP UNTIL NOW AND NONE OF THE OTHER GIRLS WERE TRYING TO KILL ME OR GET ME TO MARRY THEM TODAY. KAMI-SAMA, WHY DOES SHE HATE ME SO MUCH? }" No Akane! I'm going to stay with my mother for the summer, and before you get all jumpy it's because she asked me to last week!"

Akane now pissed off, does her trade mark saying while summoning her trusty pervert masher 5000{ damn thing's only are good for one hit}" **Ranma No Baka!"** and swung her mallet. As Ranma was starting to lift off the ground the sound of the dreaded bike of doom could be heard and Shampoo landed on Raman's head sending him to the ground and sweet unconscious.

"Violent girl, why did you hit husband this time?" Shampoo said after moving off Raman's head and starting to see if Ranma was ok. .

"_**Ranma No Baka**_. Stop flirting with that hussy!" Is all shampoo got before Ranma was slammed from right under her, over the channel wall and headed in the direct of the Cat Café. "She shoots and she…. Scores right over the channel. Man I'm getting weak, I should have sent him higher in the air."{ Wait what's shampoo doing here and why does she look so pissed at me?} Akane now realizing she is in danger turns and starts to run for her life.

Back at the Cat Café Cologne was just going to Shampoo's room to see why her spice rack was now a whole lot emptier and why one of her spell books had gone missing. When she opens the door she sees her large pot on a single burner and a her missing book on the stand next to it. She shakes her head and hops over to where the book is and starts to read where the book was turned to, "What have you done now child? Then she sees what the pot had in it as there was still a large amount left over from what Shampoo used earlier. "I better get rid of this before anything happens to Ranma or any one else she was planning on using it on.

And as if by some gods' or goddesses play book, Ranma came crashing through the roof and lands head first in it. Cologne is in shock. She just stands there for a few seconds then reality sinks in, what she wished would never happen just happened, all she could say was, "Ranma. Oh God, what have I done?" Opening his eyes and his mouth to say something he was cut off by the potion filling his mouth and on a natural reflex he swallowed it. He started to cough and gag on the taste, but could not say one word. He fell to the floor and was making the choke sign but nothing was coming out or any noise at all for that matter.

Cologne just stands there in shock. Then something she had never thought could happen with an erase spell did, Ranma just disappeared in front of her eyes. "What the …" was all the old mummy got out before she was slammed in to a painful coma by the powerful backlash.

**Up in heaven**

"What do you mean I can't see the file? But father, you said that I need to get this bug fixed before it was too late." Skuld was standing at the outer door talking to her father on the phone which was handed to her by the 3rd class limited goddess of birds. "All right, I'm sorry I failed you." She slumped her shoulder after hanging up the phone and started back off to her terminal when she got a idea. {Maybe I can hack the file so I can see why he will not let me go to Earth, Belly's been down there for over 3 months since I was last allowed to she her. Just my luck that I get grounded for trying to make a A.}

Skuld was very upset that the little bugger was now cornered behind file number 143679.8963 classified (Saotome Ranma.) She was curious why it had been hiding there. She chased it all day and it kept jumping from one place to another until it just stayed hidden in that file, but why? She had known that the file was encrypted hard core. And that it was somewhat of a large file for a single human. It was also filed as special interest case, hence the extra security.

She had tried to hack it but was having to no luck. When her older sister walked by she asked," What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into this time shrimp?" Urd loved to make fun of her sister when she was mad, or trying to do something she was not supposed to.

"Nothing, just trying to find out why father will not let me go into this file." Then her screen flashed black and blue before it rebooted "Hey, where did it go, it was just here."

"What do you mean where did it go? No file on a person can just up and walk away can it?" Urd now wondering what her sister got herself in to this time. "Step aside and let me try."

**Authors notes.**

I suck. I now know I really suck but I have now finish my college English writing so I hope to make all my story's bette

Beta read by Ranma-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Ranma, AMG, or anything else, that may be thrown in…

SMALL Recap

Ranma is fighting with Akane; she hits him and he lands in the Cat Café. Ranma has a hard landing in Shampoo's room right into a pot in which part of a potion remained. The potion had weird side-effects and Ranma was transported to who knows where.

**Somewhere between time and space**.

After passing out for what seemed to be a long time Ranma was starting to feeling like his guts were being torn out of him, yet he was still alive. Everything was a bunch of flashing lights. He was trying to focus, so he decided to try the "SOUL of ICE" a fighting technique that he learned just weeks ago. As soon as Ranma calmed himself and felt that the world was no longer spinning, he attempted to open his eyes. "Where the hell did that gorilla send me to this time?", is all he could say.

Ranma opens his eyes wide, surprised to see a world of just starry space. It felt like he was moving, while standing still. Millions of lights were streaming past him at warp speeds. He shuts his eyes just as quick as he opened them. Ranma's body was weak and woozy from all the spinning he was doing just a few minutes ago. Again, he forced himself to open his eyes, after what seemed like a few more hours he felt his feet touch something hard yet soft and wet at the same time. He finds himself standing in an open field. Ranma blinked, and night had fallen. Ranma could see the tall grass swaying in the wind for what appeared to be miles, only a few trees were off in the distance. Raman's attention quickly turned to the five moons, and from the reflection of moon rays he saw that the grass was purple.

After taking in all of the new surroundings, Ranma turns around to find a face staring at him eye to eye. Ranma jumps back shocked at the new stranger's unannounced appearance. To his disbelief, he realizes the stranger is a dragon, a 73-foot silver dragon to be exact. The dragon began to speak without moving his mouth, "Hello Ranma Saotome, it has been a long time coming for us to meet. I am your grandfather, Draco Saotome."

Ranma shocked and in surprise, "What… What do you mean you are my grandfather, you are a freaking dragon, and me I… I'm human!"

"Oh, is that what you think you are my son?" Draco said half heartily as he held back a laughing fit.

Raman's head hurt and all the information was too much for him to take in so his brain did the only thing it could, he passed out. Draco just lets out a small chuckle and shifts to a humanoid dragon shape. He then picks up Ranma and flies off to the north where he could see a giant castle starting to come in to view.

**Back up in heaven the three goddess of time home**

"Skuld, what has happen? I can't find it and I have even used Belldandy's password." Urd tells her younger sister while typing madly away on the computer." I do not know, I was tracking a very old and strange bug that just up and vanish in to thin air after I corned it in this file. Father told me to let it go, but I just wanted to see if I could de-bug it..." "You know sis, I think you need a new hobby." Urd said smiling while she stands up and grabs the box of chocolate fudge ice cream from her sister who was nearly half way through. "Hey, that's mine! I had to go get it from some guy named Ben & jerry."

Belldandy was just about to knock on her younger sister's door and see if she needs anything before she left for Earth when the phone rang in the hallway. "Oh my, I had better go get it and see who would call at this time of night. Hello this is Belldandy, how I can help you. Oh... hi father, how you are doing? Oh good, how I can help you... yes my sisters are up in Heaven. Yes, I'll tell them. Ok I'll see you in a little bit. Good bye." Now that was weird, father hasn't sounded so happy and excited in a long time. Belldandy smiled as she hung up the phone. She headed to her sisters room. As she opened the door, all she could see was piles of books, tools and junk. "Skuld ,Urd we are needed at fathers office right away so go get cleaned up and will be on our way." Bell smiled, shut the door and held back a small giggle, "Oh, this is going to be fun." The two other sisters just stared at the back of the door and then as if on cue the said "Do you think she knows?"

**Back at the cat café**

Cologne was mad, she just had a talk with Shampoo about messing with magic and that she did something wrong with the potion, so it was not having the right effects on son in-law. "What I am I going to do with you child? I just pray he's ok. Now to see what chaos you have just started." She headed back down to her room to get a relics book when out of the saucepan came a strange groggy sound. As she got near it a frog in a tuxedo climbed out and started to sing.

"Hello my darling, hello my honey …..."

**At the same time at the Tendo dojo**

Akane is walking in the front door feeling extremely happy for punishing the pervert. "Tadaima." Akane says in her happy tone. As she takes off her shoes, she notes that her sister did not respond, so she starts to head in to the living room to see if someone is visiting. As she walks around the corner she freezes. Her father is huddling in a corner, she sees Mrs. Saotome standing in the middle of the living room with a sword pointed at Soun, and she can see that Mr. Saotome is no where to be seen.

Nodoka is yelling and now starting to get really mad. "For the stain on my honor you and my worthless husband will take your own life or I will take it for you, do you understand? Or do I have to remind you of all the things I have found out that you did to the girls or to my little boy?" Soun is scrunches in to the corner and shaking his head, "I will do as you ask, but let me have until first light."

Akane is in too much shock to do anything. While Akane .05 was rebooting.

Kasumi and Nabiki say at the same time "Oh my!"

Soun is so scared that he passes out.

All three girls yelled at the same time "father!". After just a few seconds, Akane stands up and faces Raman's mother. "Look what you have done to my daddy. I'm going to make you pay for hurting my father and all of the trouble you have made my family go through this day." She then charges the older woman. Nodoka saw the youngest Tendo start to get closer {this _is so easy_} and with a few whispers we see Akane falling to the floor. Nabiki starts to get up "What the hell is going on and who the hell are you to come into our house and demand my father kill himself?" In addition she charged the older woman, but before she even gets close she is slumping on the floor passed out and Nodoka had not even moved.

Kasumi was beside herself, she did not know what was going on. She had run into Aunty at the market and could tell there was a lot on the woman's mind. So they walked, mostly in silence until they got home. After they got into the house she started to head to the kitchen when her quiet Aunt said in a small whisper a few words in a strange langue. Every thing in the house seemed to go still. She could hear her own heart beating.

"Oh husband, you and Soun and I need to have a little talk!" Nodoka then stepped into the family room and had seen the two father frozen at the table where they were having some of the snacks Kasumi had left out for her family while she was gone.

**Back to where we had left off**

"Now Miss Tendo, I do believe I have to be going." Nodoka stepped over the fallen Akane who is sleeping like a baby and walked over to Nabiki. Leaning down she cast an awaking spell that roused the middle daughter while at the same time she cast a small charm spell. "If you would be a dear Nabiki, will you walk with me to my home?" Nodoka said with a smile on her face. All Nabiki could do was nod her head and start to follow the older lady she called Aunty out and down the street.

To be continued

Spell checked and some rewrite and add story. bête reader by Ranma-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the train station about 30 min later

Nabiki was starting to come out of the daze, but it took the dinging of the arriving train to finally snap her out of her shock, or whatever you want to call it. "So Aunty, what is going to happen now? You told my father that he will have to take his own life, why? And what will happen to us without father? The taxes for us to keep it? They are going to make us sell the dojo and then we will have to move. I don't know where to begin to go from there." Nabiki stated with a little hint of fear in her voice. She was starting to lose her ice queen nature and was having this new feeling of being scared.

Nodoka thought about that for a few minutes before speaking. "My dear Nabiki, you and your older sister will come live with me so that the two of you can go to college. As for that girl Akane, I'm going to have her committed to a local hospital for some major psychiatric help and therapy. She needs it. As for the dojo, your father has given it to me as a wedding gift for when you and my son get married, when he come backs from visiting my father that is."

After letting the poor girl calm down and get a little self control, Nodoka had entered the last car of the train where there was no one other than her and Nabiki so she could tell her the story. Nabiki heard her aunty whisper a chant and all the noise from outside slowly drifted to be a ere silence.

"You see, Genma is not a real Saotome; he married me for the name and the power that comes with it. I'm not all human. I'm a descendant of a dragon that lives in a parallel universe, one that he had made with the help of three other dragons so that they could leave this one and be safe from the evil within man."

"Ok, so Raman's like Prince Herb of the Musk over in China?" Nabiki asked while taking a seat across from Mrs. Saotome.

"Kind of, but Ranma is a second generation dragon, not like Herb, where he is I believe, around only 1/16 dragon and actually from a very weak lineage of drakes not dragons, but that's all in the details." At this, Nabiki eyes got as big as dinner plates. "So Herbs' family history is wrong, and what about the stories the Amazons tell about the great dragon that stole one of their great warrior women and forces her to have his children?" This was really making her blood run cold but she knew that she could not use it then it kicked in that she had said that she was to marry Ranma.

With a slight chuckle Nodoka took Nabiki's hand and pushed some calming KI into her so she could keep talking without the girl passing out.

"So what you're saying is you're the direct descendent of a great dragon and it was your father. Wow." Nabiki sat all the way back in her seat. As the she was filing ever thing away. "What about the government, or the other people, how many people know that you're a dragon or are you a part dragon? And what is a drake and why do i have to marry him? "she got out all in one breath and seat back her head was starting to hurt.

"Yes my dear. I'm around 2,500 years old and just coming into my adulthood, as my father would say. That's why I look like I'm so young. I age 1 year older for every hundred years that I'm alive. Ranma has a spell on him so that he ages like a normal human for the next year, or until my father takes it off. You see, Genma is not Raman's father. I just made the fat bastard think he got me pregnant. He is really the son of an Asgardian High Elf. I was up in Asgard visiting my friend Odin but you refer to him as Kami-sama or the Christian's as God. Well he and my dad had been friends. I do believe Ranma has a big part in what's going to happen soon and that is why I was allowed to go and visit my uncle as I called him." She recalled with a smile on her face the whole time. She let some of her dragon features show, her eyes became more slight and her skin had a small reflexes to it as her skin was turning into small scales. Her nails grew a inch and a tiara came in to view on her head, it was gemmed with sapphires the same color of the sky. A necklace that was not there before came in to view and her clothing turned into a silk dress (like the one from England in the middle age even a silver rope as a belt) Nabiki was taken aback for a few minutes as a fear that all dragons give off rolled over her and took her breath with it. "WOW… ok I believe you, so is that why Ranma has his deep sky blue eyes?" Nabiki found that she was able to remain calm while sitting next to her soon to be mother-in-law. "So Ranma is half dragon and half elf, so why doesn't he have pointed ears or any other abnormal features?"

"Well it goes like this my mother…"

Back where Ranma was

Draco was now in human form so that he did not scare his grandson. "Ha, you are awake, good. I know you're hungry, so let us dine in the great hall." Ranma's stomach spoke for the both of them and growled out loud. Ranma nodded his head and followed the tall man that looked like his mother if she were a male. "So Ranma, tell me what you have been up to. The last time I heard about you was when your mother, my daughter, had you taken by that piece of dirt of a man Genma on that train trip."

And so as the two ate a feast that never ended. After a few plates his grandfather asked about his life so far. Ranma didn't understand why he told his grandfather about everything that he had been through, even the cat fist and the engagements to all of the 32 women, and the 12 men he was to marry as a girl, all of whom he was 'honor bound ' to marry for one thing or another. As this went on, Draco grew mad at his son in-law and his daughter for letting the next King of Sky Palace be tied to so many things. And being treated as nothing more than a bargaining chip to do with as his father liked.

When Ranma was done telling his story, the food had vanished away with a wave of his grandfathers hand and he and his grandfather headed to the deck to watch the sun set over the eastern mountains.

"Ranma my son, you have come at a great time in this land. I and my three cousins are the rulers of this world. I rule all the mountains to the sea and to the desert over to your left. My cousin Reddies rules the desert, and my cousin Fang rules the waters and ocean, and Frog rules the forest and valleys along the cost. We have been ruling for many years. But someone or something has killed two of my cousins. Frog and Fang are dead and the humans of their lands are forgetting that we are the rulers, just like they forgot in your world. Kami-sama has asked us dragons to help him so that we could watch over man and let him never forget that there is magic in this world. As I see, you are living proof of that, with your curse. But with the knowledge I'm going to give to you and my help I'm going to teach you the true meaning of what a dragon lord is meant to be."

"What do you mean dragon lord? What about my life back on earth, my mother and the Tendo's …?" Ranma started to hang his head thinking about his options and obligations.

"Never fear my son; all will be taken care of. You still have a long time before I retire and you take my place." Draco says in a soothing tone that only can come with time.

**While a back at the cat café at the same time**

Cologne was having a head ache, she had to cage both of the other two residents that she lived with. After letting the tribe know that her son in-law was gone and as such now outside of their laws. Also, that she and the others will be heading home, and that she was bringing a pig that could be a great aid to the tribe now that Ranma was gone. What she had not said was that while trying to find where Ranma hand gone that she felt a great power and a fear that she never felt before. All she could see was a large silver head with lots of horns and a very large mouth full of razor sharp teeth, all it said was "Bow" before knocking her across the room and cracking her refluxing bowl.

She walked over to the hissing cat and looked in to the small cage. "I'm sorry Shampoo but you will be put on trial, you knew that you had to have the whole councils approval to use the erase spell.", letting a long sigh out, "I tried everything but now you're going to be a slave to the tribe until you prove that you should be at least a woman again but you will never be allowed to be a warrior or my granddaughter again." With that out of the way she turned and hopped off to make a few calls. She had a lot of arguments to make and find a stronger sleep potion for Ryoga so he will sleep until they got back. Then she will use the shampoo and make him forget about everything, even his name. Maybe she could adopt him and find him a good girl that she can train to replace shampoo.

Shampoo could not understand what she had coming but after hearing her punishment Mouse would not even look at her, to him she was dead. Slaves were normally given to the musk to keep the peace or sent out to do the most dangerous jobs like mining and felling trees for the tribe. They slept in a cave that was guarded at all times and if any one that show anything to a slave was to share the same life for 3 months, if they were lucky. Only the guards and the keeper or a elder was allowed to speak to but not to be spoken to by a slave or their tongue was cut out.

Back at the Tendo's

Kasumi had gotten her father to tell her what was going on. By his understanding, his friend had stolen from the wrong person, his wife, and since he had helped with the hiding of him from her she wanted his blood to make up for the smear onto her family or there would be a blood feud. She would kill all of his daughters and his mother before him in his own dojo before killing him or letting him live with his loses if she felt enough blood had been spilled by then. To say she was in shock was an understatement, but he made a deal with her, if he would take his own life and sign the papers she made him sign before she had left with Nabiki then she would forgive the rest of his family. She had gone to the Koi pond after making sure her sister was laid on the couch. She was deep in thought when she heard the main gate bell ring {Great what now?} She made herself get up and open the gate. What she had seen was a blessing she thought. There were 2 men in American uniforms that said they were from the navy one was a Captain and the short one was a chief if she remembered. "Hello… how can I help you?" she said in broken English that she had remembered from school. "Good afternoon ma'am, is there an Akane Tendo here?" the officer asked "Yes. She's my younger sister, why may I ask do you want to know?" Kasumi had warning bells going off in her head. "Ma'am, we are here to take her to be admitted to our mental institution, by order of the prime mister and the local military. She is a danger to your country and the have asked us to take her. Please ma'am, don't make this harder than it needs to be. We have an armed detail in the car and we will take her by force if we need to." the chief had said while opening his bag and handing a folder to her. She saw that it even had the Imperial seal on the outside. "Oh my!", is all she could say.

To be cont.

Beta read Ranma- sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Back where Ranma and Dra****co**

It had been getting late in the afternoon and Ranma was having a good time with his grandfather. Draco had told him any stories of childhood and of the planet he's from, he had talked about all his friends and lovers, and event told Ranma how he met his grandmother. While having lunch in messenger from the kingdom of the ice had interrupted their lunch, the messenger with a small child that had all his hair burned off the top of his head. He claimed that the fire lords servants have came to his village and killed his father the clan leader then, claimed it as their own territory! The child was frightened, and had been running for hours, Draco ordered his nurse to come in and take the boy to that one of its special chambers. Ranma was very upset and did not understand what was going on. Meanwhile his grandfather had given orders for his generals to assemble in the war room immediately and told Ranma to get dressed in appropriate royal attire. Ranma stated "I don't have any clothing to switch to!" when he then a mighty heard bell laugh from his grandfather. Draco then ordered that a chamber made help Ranma find his room and help with finding something appropriate to wear. While the older lad and a young girl had came out of no were and were dragging him off and out of the grand hall. "Stop that… Hey I can walk on my own… Are you listening to me?" Ranma starts blushing and kept sputtering while being dragged down the hall.

"My Lord's the royal Defense General Jeff Connor of the Averill Light Clan, the guard presented the general too Draco and Ranma. Ranma was fussing with his garment, he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. My lord's, The Royal Arch Mage of the Sky Realm Thunder Bluff, and finely my Lord's the High Commander of the First Royal Defense Wing Her Lord Ship Lady Skye Wing of the Lower Planes Clan. My lord they have arrived as you requested!" guard bowed deeply to both of Draco and Ranma. The guards swiftly remove them stop and shut the door behind war room. And had the High Priestess caste silence and anti spying spell on the room from the two orbs that she had her hands on that were imbedded in to the doors were the Royal seal locked in a yen/ yang pattern.

"My dear friends, I'm sorry to have to call you at this time of night, but we have issues that must be a dressed at this very hour." Draco spoke in a loud but genital voice that had ever one on edge. It was one thing to call a war council meeting ever few months. It is a different matter when it his past sunset and the mighty lord Draco has opened the portals doors from your own keep to his to make the travel at most greats of haste." I was going to have a royal ball at the end of the week to name my grandson to be crown as the next to take the throne when I so choose to step down, but that will not happen I will send him back to where his mother is so that she can defend him." The room is very still ever one's eyes are on Ranma in a sky blue rob with silver fur at the caller and cuffs and a thick metal looking belt with a sword hand on his left hip. On he's head is the a smaller platinum crown on his head and his ear are now pierced with silver cuffs on the top of both and sapphire studs two on each ear. They are the royal markings of a prince. The room then takes to one knee and general Jeff Connor starts and ever one else in the room other then Draco who has taken his seat and ha as left Ranma stand alone in the room.

" It is my honor and my pledge to you my lord that we the people of Averill light clan give are life's to services you as we have you family. It is my great honor to meet you and hope to stand by your side one day as I have you mother and grand fathers side for the last 2000 years." With that he unsheathes his sword to hold it above his head. Ranma looks over to his grandfather with a questioning face. "Ranma my boy do what you heart tells you. Only you can tell if this man is lying because the oath he is taking is the same one his father took to me when I made them free if you feel that he is lying then end his life if he is not take the sword and bless it by kissing the blade and handing it back to him." Draco says while trying to not chuckle a little bit. A blushing Ranma then picks up the sword and starts to raise the blade to bless it when out of the mirrors image of the shine blade he's sees a shadow creeping to is grand father. Without thinking him troughs the sword at the shadow and hits his target square blows the heart. It is withers in pain scratching and howling tell it is killed by an ax from a guard that was in the shadow and was following the thing whatever it was. After he had cut the head off the faces of the undead skull look it at Ranma and in an unholy voice that hurt his ears. "You will not make it to see you on this throne. It belongs to the fire king and him alone!" and then it burst in to the ball of fire.

Drake shoots out of his throne and starts to glow in a holy white light and grows to twice of his human size." High Priestess Jansen, How dare you let that thing with in my home for this act of treason you will be put on try at the being of the next sun rise? Guards take the traitor in to chains and have the high clerical bind her magic and her placed in the vault.

**Back at the Tendon's**

Akane was just getting up when she see's four men in hospital clothing with an American flag on their should and can tell their military navy." Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" while getting a standed beginner Tendo style fighting style. The one that was had a sp (shore patrol= mp for the navy) pulls a yellow looking gun.

"Miss. Tendo stands down or I will be made to use this and it's going to hurt." He says in a deep southern American draw. He raises the stun gun at her. They had been warned that she would most likely fight them before being take away. She started to space out the guy had a gun and was pointing it at her, her miss prince, I don't do anything wrong it's always Ranma's fault. She made a move to take a step at the SP and he pulled the trigger and sends 5,000volts shooting through to little needle spikes before Akane could even thing she was flopping on the floor like a fish out of water. After a sec she stops moving and a medic runs up with his bag and checks to make sure she's still breathing. After that he gives her a shot in her left arm. " I hope that's enough to keep a horse down for a few hours let's get her in the lock up a.s.a.p a tell she wakes and the doc's can talk to her.

**To be cont.**

This is a beta once it gets edit I will make the c hangs and any ideas you have let me know thank you for being there for me this year been I lost my grandfather and my home so I lost the hope for this story .


	5. Chapter 5

Back to ranma

After the priestess had been lead away Draco had asked Mr bluff to get all his senior Mage up and have them do a full scan of the castle. After a little bite they were give the all clear and that one of the guards sent to investigate the prisoners quarters had found a book that looked like she was using to communicate with her master. "for now I have to find a spell to translate this book. But I know this much it is very dark energy coming off it." the Royal Mage said as he looked at the book. "well that settles it ranma will go back to the earth realm for at less the next fort night but I don't want him to go alone. I want person that you know to be truly loyal to go with him from each of you. I know my sweet daughter could teach him much about magic I fell he will need some one that is more combat style then her control style. And he will need some that is strong and can put up with is stubborn's he gets from his father Lord Conner. And from you lady Skye someone that stay close time all the time but can also blend in to the locals of the island he is going back to." Draco said in a more command tone then ranma has seen him talk. "ha, I'm a marital arts I can take care of my self" ranma starting to get a little more stubborn ab out having people watch over him like a little kid.

"O relay ranma what are you going to do a gens a sleeping spell or a few dozen fireballs and the ground troops trying to kill you at the same time?" lord Conner said why understanding were ranma wanted to be respected as a warrior but he has not had to deal with what the fire lord can send his way. 'if only we knew who the fire lord was we could have this said and done right now' nearly ever one in the room was thinking the along the same lines

Back to Nabiki and Nodoka

while the train was still on its way north of Tokyo Nodoka told Nabiki about how her family cam to be and how ranma father had been killed right before there wedding night and how she found out she was pregnant a few days after his funeral. And how her father made a deal with the empire of japan at he time to let his daughter live there. To make it even more so ranma egg was put in to a stacks light stage tell she found a new person to wed so he would not be born out of wedlock. And that she has been in the earth play for the last 400years by this time she had got to this part they had the train had stopped and the were getting off at a little station out in the country. It had just started to get dark and Nabiki didn't really see in house around. The then walked to the other side of the station and there was a land rover sitting in the parking lot. It was the only car there and their was a man getting out of the driver side and heading to the back door to open it." aunty you have your own driver? Nabiki asked. knowing how much a car like that cost not counting a driver for her." o my yes dear, I cant under stand how these dam things work. But the sure beat walk another 20 miles to my estate up on that mount over there." she point of to the north. "estate 1 as in a lo bigger then the Kuno's house." um aunty how rich are are you if you dot mind me asking" Nabiki asked as the drove down a single lane cobble stone style road. "o..um, back in the day I had nothing really to do with all the money I had from my father and gold really buys a lot more back then. And I was really in with the royal family when the first started. This land you see here is all mine I own it from the ocean that is 20 miles to the east and all the way to the train tracks. Its about 80 square miles of land I get rent from ever on here even thou the thin they paying different people it all gos back to me. I'm a dragon and it is true we like money more in the form of gold and gems but yen and euros and lbs and dollars to me are all the same. If you took in ever bank out I have and under ever name I own part of I would make thous princes in the middle east change the religion to be with me. to make it simple I'm very stinking rich and yes ranma would get all if it if I move back home with daddy. At its about say over a trillion euros." Nodoka say-ed as if it was a joke to her about how much money she had. Nabiki just fainted.

It was about another 20 minutes tell the got to the gate at the sudden stop at he gate Nabiki came to and just stared like kid in the candy store. The main house was huge. The gate and outer wall were nearly 2 stores high and the house was about 3 times as bigger then the Kuno. What got a Nabiki was all the kids running to the car yelling lady Nodoka and when the car cam to the front of the building and once she cam out of the car ever one bow to her and said "welcome home lady Nodoka." and then the kids smiled and waves and started to ask all kinds of questions.

After making there way in to the house the lady of the house ad her clothing change in to blue jeans and slight over sized shirt and bear foot. Nabiki just could not believe shes seeing this side of ranma mom." um aunt what gives as long as I known you u never would be in something like that." Nabiki finale asked as she followed her to the living room were there was a large flat screen TV, row and row of DVD and some blue rays bookshelf lining the far wall. There was a way over sized chair and couch and mounds of pillows of kinds of shape. There was ever magi game system out on the marked will a few broken controller and a few dozen new ones into baskets in by the door they just walked in to. "wow. I likely" Nabiki watch as Nodoka too the chair and waved her to seat any were. After taking on the couch a man walked in the other door and coughed. "whats you need ted" Nodoka while flipping thru the channels on the dish." will you guest be staying with us to night. And if so were would you like me to put her up." he asked never leaving the doorway. "yep she's Ranma's soon o be wife so put her in the joining room next to his." she said as she found an American history channel. It was on the Templar she started to laugh at it saying wrong, your dummy and when the person start to translate something show would say it in that language and start to an hour the same man from early cam back. My lady's dinner is ready would you like it inhere or in the dinning room.


End file.
